Antigone
by Koba54
Summary: Deux frères maudits se tuent pour un trône... restent deux sœurs et un tyran. L'une va accepter l'injustice, l'autre lui dire non. L'une va vivre et l'autre va mourir. Inspiration libre du mythe d'Antigone en cinq actes, parce que le hasard fait bien les choses.
1. Etéocle et Polynice

**Antigone**

.

Attention, vous êtes prêts à replonger dans un autre truc bizarre avec moi ? Alors, mon point de départ pour cette histoire, c'était une de mes songfics, sur _Brother in arms_ des Dire Straits, mais peut-être que je reprendrai cette chanson pour un autre texte. Celui-là, donc, c'est une inspiration libre du mythe d'Antigone et des pièces de Sophocle et d'Anouilh. A bien me relire, je suis plus inspirée par Anouilh, mais c'est peut-être parce que je connais mieux le texte (je ne l'ai jamais étudié, mais je l'ai joué! souvenirs...)

J'ai aussi été subitement inspirée en lisant _Feux _de Marguerite Yourcenar (série de nouvelles mythologiques, à mi-chemin entre essais et réécritures) et... voilà.

Ce sera donc une sorte de remake avec les personnages de Shaman King.

* * *

**Petits détails pratiques:**

**Disclaimer: **_Shaman King_ est un manga d'Hiroyuki Takei. Je ne risque pas de me faire des sous avec ça, de toute façon. Je ne fais que lui emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages, juste pour le fun.

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Tragédie. Et, donc forcément, deathfic. Vous êtes prévenus ^^ Comme disait Anouilh dans _Antigone_, justement : « C'est reposant, la tragédie, parce qu'on sait qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. »

* * *

_**Un petit rappel de la pièce et des mythes qui y sont rattachés:**_

___Œdipe_, sans savoir qu'il s'agissait de ses parents, avait tué son père et épousé sa mère. Il en a eu quatre enfants : Etéocle et Polynice, deux garçons, et Ismène et Antigone, deux filles. Lorsqu'il découvre son crime, Œdipe se crève les yeux, abandonne le trône et part en exil avec Antigone. Elle revient à sa mort. Pendant ce temps, Jocaste, la mère-épouse, se suicide. Etéocle et Polynice se disputent alors le trône de Thèbes et décident de régner chacun à leur tour. Mais Etéocle rompt leur pacte et Polynice se rebelle contre lui. Ils combattent et s'entretuent. 

_C'est alors le frère de Jocaste, Créon, qui hérite du pouvoir. Il impose sa loi et choisit un héros et un traître pour remettre de l'ordre : il fait enterrer Etéocle avec les honneurs et laisse le cadavre de Polynice (devenu le traître) pourrir dehors. Il fait interdire à quiconque de l'enterrer sous peine de mort, pour donner un exemple. Ismène se soumet. Mais Antigone, au nom de la loi divine, supérieure à celle des hommes, et qui veut qu'on respecte les morts, décide de désobéir au péril de sa vie. Jean Anouilh a réécrit la pièce de Sophocle sous l'Occupation : il l'actualise et fait clairement allusion à la Résistance._

_Note pour un personnage qui sera également présent : Antigone, dans la plupart des versions, a un fiancé, le propre fils de Créon, Hémon._

* * *

**Distribution :**

_Etéocle:_ Hao

_Polynice, son frère:_ Yoh

_Antigone, leur sœur:_ Tamao

_Ismène, leur sœur:_ Jeanne

_Créon, roi de Thèbes:_ Marco

_Hémon, son fils:_ Lyserg

_Eurydice, épouse de Créon:_ Sati

_Tirésias, le devin:_ Rakist

_Gardes, messagers:_ les X-Laws

(_Œdipe:_ Mikihisa)

(_Jocaste:_ Keiko)

* * *

.

« Regarde, spectateur, remontée à bloc, de telle sorte que le ressort se déroule avec lenteur tout le long d'une vie humaine, une des plus parfaites machines construite par les dieux infernaux pour l'anéantissement mathématique d'un mortel. » (Cocteau, _La Machine infernale_)

.

**I **

**Etéocle et Polynice**

.

Lorsque vous les voyez face à face, il vous semble qu'ils sont le reflet l'un de l'autre.

Ils le sont. Nés ensemble, du même ventre, la même nuit, c'est ensemble qu'ils mourront. Leurs épées jumelles se planteront dans leurs chairs si proches et l'éclat de leurs yeux s'éteindra au même moment. Leurs paupières s'abaisseront, ils tomberont au sol, entremêlés, fouillis de jambes, de cheveux, de blessures et de sang que l'on ne saura plus démêler. Dès lors il sera impossible de distinguer Yoh d'Hao, Hao de Yoh. Fondus l'un dans l'autre, comme si le miroir qui les séparait les avait happés à sa surface pour les dissoudre et les pétrifier en une hideuse statue difforme, bouches béantes, yeux froids, membres éclatés.

Pour l'heure, ils sont encore là, vivants et chauds, pleins de vie et d'énergie. Nous n'en sommes qu'à l'affrontement, aux menaces. Yoh, en-dessous des remparts, vient réclamer la couronne que Hao s'obstine à lui refuser. Il y a droit, à cette couronne, car tous deux sont du même sang, jumeaux, héritiers du royaume.

Nul combat ne saurait les départager : ils sont de force égale. On a bien imaginé un tournoi pour régler la question : tous deux se sont alors entourés de partisans, ont combattu, mais le destin les poursuivait. Voilà que tous leurs compagnons sont vaincus et que le tournoi du Shaman Fight s'achève sur un nouveau face à face des jumeaux. Ils n'ont plus le choix, ils s'affrontent, ils s'épuisent. Et là-haut, au-dessus d'eux, rit le sombre Great Spirit, prix de la victoire, qui sent bien qu'il n'appartiendra jamais ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

Trois jours et trois nuits dure le combat, mais leurs forces les abandonnent en même temps, de sorte qu'ils sont toujours à égalité. Aucune issue ne semble possible, quand soudain les deux princes s'effondrent. Signe prophétique d'un destin plus sombre, ils tombent d'épuisement l'un auprès de l'autre : c'est comme s'ils dormaient. Ils semblent redevenus deux enfants, qui se seraient assoupis après une après-midi de jeux.

Il faudra choisir pour eux. Le Great Spirit s'en charge. A leur réveil, les deux princes sont faits rois de Thèbes. L'un après l'autre ils régneront, à tour de rôle, et chaque année devront échanger la couronne.

C'est Hao qui est désigné le premier. Yoh, beau joueur, accepte et se retire. Mais...

Au bout d'un an, lorsqu'il revient pour réclamer son dû, c'est un éclat de rire qui l'attend. Le même que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et que Hao jouait à le surprendre avant de s'enfuir.

Yoh ne prononce pas un mot. Il comprend et, encore une fois, se retire.

.

C'est ici que nous commençons : la confrontation. Yoh est revenu, avec une armée cette fois. Mais cela ne convainc pas. Ils se souviennent tous deux de leur premier tournoi, ils savent qu'une force, quelque part, a décidé qu'ils étaient destinés à se combattre. Ils savent que leurs hommes s'entre-tueront avant de leur laisser la place. Mais Yoh espère que son frère est un vrai roi, qu'il tient à ses soldats et qu'il les épargnera en choisissant le chemin de la sagesse. Il espère que, comme lui, Hao ne veut pas d'un bain de sang inutile et qu'il reconnaîtra le droit de son frère et lui fera justice. Il espère, il espère... mais Hao n'est pas un vrai roi.

Tant pis. Yoh ne le sera pas non plus.

.

La bataille s'éternise. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un seul corps en vie sur toute l'étendue de la plaine, les deux armées combattent, s'écharpent, s'éparpillent, se tranchent et s'arrachent. Bientôt, le dernier hurlement qui résonne, le dernier membre qu'on arrache, la dernière vie qu'on prend, le dernier glaive qui tombe annoncent aux deux frères que c'est pour eux que l'heure sonne. Alors, sereins, ils se lèvent et sur le monceau de cadavres, s'élancent l'un contre l'autre.

Deux chiens se battent pour un morceau de viande. Deux frères s'étripent pour une couronne. A moins que ce ne soit un trône. Un royaume. Est-il plus honorable de combattre pour une femme ? Qui sait, le résultat est le même.

Mais cette fois, la rage qui les anime écrase l'amour fraternel dans leurs cœurs. Cette fois, ils ne retiennent pas leurs coups comme lors de leur précédent duel... cette fois ils n'ont pas le temps de s'épuiser.

On ne sait plus qui a porté le coup de grâce le premier. On ne sait plus qui a immédiatement répliqué en abattant son frère au même instant.

La seule chose qui compte, c'est que le destin s'est accompli. Les frères ennemis, les frères maudits gisent dans la boue noire et âcre du sang de leur folie. Le rouge qui s'échappe de leurs blessures se répand autour d'eux, se mêle à celui des soldats, vient abreuver la terre trop nourrie, déjà, où plus rien ne poussera.

Est-ce un sourire que l'on voit fleurir sur leurs lèvres, ou n'est-ce qu'un rictus d'agonie ? Il semble que par-delà leur haine, ils aient tous deux obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient. Personne ne le saura. Les jumeaux unis par le sang sont par le sang réunis à jamais.

.

A présent c'est au peuple de les pleurer. Aux peuples et à ces deux femmes qu'ils laissent derrière eux.

Non pas des épouses, mais deux sœurs. Deux sœurs dont les larmes et le sang viendront, eux aussi, s'écouler sur la plaine du massacre, en leur temps.

Regardez, elles approchent. Graves, lentes, elles sont semblables et différentes à la fois. Ces deux-là sont aussi du même sang, mais sont opposées.

Yoh et Hao se ressemblaient trop pour survivre l'un à l'autre.

Tamao et Jeanne sont le jour et la nuit.

C'est ce qui les sauve, mais c'est aussi ce qui causera leur perte.

**.**


	2. Antigone

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ici présents appartiennent au manga_ Shaman King_, de M. Hiroyuki Takei.

J'espère que Tamao et Jeanne vous ne vous paraîtront pas trop OOC. Surtout Tamao, en fait. J'ai essayé de rappeler la timidité de son enfance, la force dont elle fait preuve pendant le manga (c'est quand même une fille déterminée, surtout pour ceux qu'elle aime) et aussi le côté effrayant qu'elle a, adulte.

En tout cas, au début, j'avais hésité avec Jeanne pour le rôle d'Antigone, mais je trouve que cela correspond mieux comme ça. Jeanne est bien en Ismène aussi. Vous en jugerez.

* * *

.

**II**

**Antigone**

_._

On a pu qu'à grand peine séparer les deux royaux cadavres.

C'est Marco, l'oncle des deux princes, le doyen de la famille, qui a repris les rênes de la cité. D'une main de fer, il entend diriger. Rétablir l'ordre, punir, châtier qui de droit pour enfin, espérons, étancher le sang.

C'est un homme dur, inflexible, métallique. L'acier brille dans son regard bleu, cerclé de deux ronds en titane. Ces lunettes qu'il rajuste sans cesse, ces gants blancs, ce manteau parfaitement ajusté, ces bottes impeccablement cirées, cette badine sèche et nerveuse, ce revolver à la crosse polie, ces cheveux blonds, cette propreté, tout cela, c'est Marco. Avec lui, les dalles doivent briller, la pierre, reluire. Avec lui, rien ne dépasse, rien ne sort du rang. Pour qui se soumet, la paix. Pour qui parle, eh bien...

La situation des deux frères est trop complexe pour le peuple. Le peuple n'a pas besoin de philosophie, il a besoin d'un héros et d'un ennemi. Le bien, le mal. Chacun bien rangés dans leurs tiroirs. Tout est plus beau quand tout est simple !

Marco a-t-il tiré au sort son héros ? A-t-il lancé une pièce en l'air et choisi ainsi son diable ?

Certainement. Des deux frères, Yoh était le doux, Hao, le dissident. Mais le hasard a voulu que ce soit le premier qui se révolte. Alors, Marco cache sa douleur. Il oublie que Yoh était son préféré, car il est bon que le peuple croie en son roi. Même quand ce roi ne tient pas ses promesses.

Il fait enterrer Hao avec tous les honneurs. Il écrit le discours le plus émouvant de toute son existence. Il dissimule la haine qu'il portait à son impudent neveu et laisse le corps de l'autre pourrir sur la plaine. Là, il sera la proie des chiens et de tous les oiseaux du ciel. Et celui qui cherchera à l'enterrer, à lui rendre le moindre hommage, quel qu'il soit, il le fera impitoyablement mettre à mort. Homme, femme, enfant, seigneur ou esclave, jeune ou vieux, aucune différence. Il fait proclamer par un édit l'implacable sort qui s'abattra sur tout contrevenant. Et tous savent que chez cet homme, les mots n'ont qu'un sens : celui de l'absolu.

L'annonce faite, criée, placardée, nul ne peut plus l'ignorer. Le roi a même fait dépêcher des messagers dans les quartiers les plus reculés, dans les hospices, les temples, les cimetières. Pas un chat dans la ville ne peut ignorer la loi.

.

Toute la ville assiste aux funérailles de Hao. Telle est la volonté de Marco.

Dans le temple, les encens brûlent, les larmes résonnent et montent. Deux silhouettes au premier rang, voilées, en deuil. L'une pleure comme un ruisseau gentil qui s'écoule sur l'herbe. L'autre ne bouge pas d'un cil, froide comme la pierre, le regard perdu. Ce sont les sœurs. Les princesses.

Jeanne et Tamao.

Des deux, Jeanne est la plus belle, la plus grande. Sa chevelure de neige cascade sur ses épaules et retombe jusqu'à ses talons. Elle a la peau la plus blanche, la bouche la plus ronde, l'œil le plus tendre, la taille la plus creuse, le poignet le plus fin, les chevilles les plus minces. Modeste, elle dégage cependant un parfum de volupté divin. Elle est si belle que l'on se retourne pour la regarder passer, dans la rue, toujours. Et lorsqu'elle couvre sa tête d'un capuchon, que le vent écarte par mégarde, faisant voir son visage, c'est comme si la brise poussait le coin du rideau pour laisser filtrer le jour.

A ses côtés, Tamao est plus petite, plus maigre. Sa poitrine est plate, sa chevelure rose est courte, elle s'effeuille en pointes rebelles autour de son menton pointu. Sa bouche sourit peu, son regard est mordant quand il ne se cache pas. On la croit timide : elle est farouche. Ascétique. Tamao est de celles qui aiment jusqu'au bout. Elle aimait ses deux frères, mais c'est Yoh qui avait sa préférence. Hao, le plus lointain, ne lui concédait qu'une discrète attention, à cette petite fille qui voulait toujours jouer avec les grands. Mais Yoh, lui, ne lui a jamais accordé le moindre regard. Et pourtant, elle l'aimait, plus que tout autre.

Les deux sœurs se complètent : Tamao a toujours eu du courage pour faire les bêtises, et Jeanne, pour demander pardon à sa place. Jeanne prie toujours sagement au temple, alors que Tamao fixe le plafond et a le plus grand mal à rester en place. Jeanne est sage, musicienne, bonne élève, alors que Tamao s'agite, n'a pas d'oreille, et retient tout si vite que les leçons finissent toujours par l'ennuyer. Tamao ne parle jamais, elle aime sa solitude, elle fait la maussade, elle rougit pour un rien, elle est maladroite. A côté d'elle, Jeanne semble plus mûre, elle est toujours charmante, une hôtesse parfaite, qui accueille ses invités avec le sourire et conte fleurette à chacun. Jeanne séduit, Tamao fascine.

Toutes deux sont aimées, choyées. Marco préfère Jeanne, de même qu'il préférait Yoh. Mais qui préfère Tamao, l'enfant terrible, qui ressemble à Hao ? Il y en a bien un et c'est son cousin, le propre fils de Marco, Lyserg. Le roi le destinait secrètement à Jeanne, la tranquille Jeanne, mais ce fol enfant lui a préféré la sauvageonne. Et Marco, qui durant l'enfance des princesses avait tant espéré entendre un « oui » sortir de cette bouche entêtée, a prié cette fois pour qu'elle dise non. Seulement voilà. Tamao ne fait jamais ce qu'on attend d'elle.

Marco a bien cherché à raisonner son fils, mais Lyserg insiste. Il la veut, il est amoureux. Son père ne comprend pas. Et en même temps, il comprend.

Alors soit, il y aura mariage. Mais pour l'heure, on pleure. Et Lyserg, au milieu des autres hommes, observe de loin le profil de sa fiancée. Il est vrai qu'il n'aimait pas son cousin Hao.

Tamao ne lui rend pas son œillade. Elle regarde devant elle. Toujours.

.

La cérémonie terminée, les deux sœurs sont rentrées dans leurs appartements. Tamao n'a rien dit de toute la journée, Jeanne s'inquiète. Quand elle veut l'attention de sa petite sœur, elle demande : à quoi tu penses ? Mais cette fois, pas besoin, elle sait. Elle voudrait seulement que Tamao dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

- Dis quelque chose, souffle-t-elle, lorsqu'elle sont seules.

Mais il n'y a rien à dire et Tamao se tait.

- Au moins, nous avons enterré notre frère, chuchote Jeanne.

- L'un d'eux, seulement, rétorque Tamao, la voix toute grave de n'avoir pas parlé depuis longtemps.

Puis elle lui jette un regard de côté.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu te contentes de ça.

- Mais il faudra bien, s'écrie Jeanne en lui prenant les mains, heureuse d'avoir réussi à entrer si vite dans le vif du sujet. Tamao, s'il te plaît... je voudrais que tu me promettes de ne pas faire... de bêtise.

- De bêtise, relève Tamao.

Jeanne acquiesce, suppliante, les yeux levés vers sa sœur, guettant une réaction. Elle sent bien, depuis que Marco a fait interdire qu'on pleure Yoh ou qu'on l'enterre, que Tamao se ronge. Elle sent bien que sa sœur médite quelque coup d'éclat et elle redoute plus que tout d'avoir raison, de savoir déjà lequel.

Tamao se détourne, pensive.

Mais Jeanne ne renonce pas. Elles sont du même sang, après tout.

- Parle-moi, supplie-t-elle. Quand tu as ce regard, quand tu es si loin, je devine que tu va faire quelque chose d'interdit. Je te connais. Parle-moi. Si tu as l'intention de désobéir à Marco, dis-le moi.

Tamao se tait. Jeanne insiste.

- Enfin ! s'écrie-t-elle en lui pressant les mains. Ne crois-tu pas que j'y ai déjà pensé, moi aussi ? Nous l'avons tous pensé ! J'y ai pensé depuis que j'ai lu l'édit ! Et j'ai su que tu y penserais toi aussi au même instant.

- Tu me connais bien, reconnait Tamao. Mais dans ce cas, tu dois te douter que tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

Elle s'écarte, refuse la tendresse de sa sœur. Il y a quelque chose de la dureté de Marco en Tamao.

- Ne me demande pas de t'en parler, dit-elle enfin. Je ne veux pas en discuter avec toi.

- Pourquoi ? s'écrie Jeanne.

- Parce que je sais déjà comment ça finira ! réplique Tamao. Tu me diras que je suis folle, que je n'ai pas réfléchi. Tu me diras que je ne devrais pas m'opposer à Marco, qu'il est tout-puissant, qu'il a décidé et qu'il me fera tuer comme il l'a dit. Tu me diras sans doute que j'ai toute ma vie devant moi, tu me parleras de ma jeunesse, de Lyserg, du mariage, de tout ça. Tu me diras aussi que je suis bête de penser qu'il fera une exception pour moi, et tu te tromperas : je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il fasse une exception. Même, je sais qu'il n'en fera pas et je tiens pas à ce qu'il en fasse une.

- Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu veux mourir ? Tu veux te faire tuer ? C'est ça ?

- Je veux que tout le monde sache ce que j'aurais fait et pourquoi. Personne ne le saura s'il m'épargne.

Jeanne garde le silence, baisse les yeux. Puis elle dit enfin :

- Tu avais raison. Tu es folle.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas t'impliquer, soupire Tamao.

Elle pense que la discussion est close, mais Jeanne n'est pas d'accord. Elle ne le sera jamais. Elle dit :

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

- Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de m'arrêter.

- Je pourrais le prendre.

- Alors tu ne vaudrais pas mieux que le tyran qui règne sur cette ville.

- Il n'est pas un tyran. Il est roi.

- Mais sa loi est injuste. Et quiconque la brave doit mourir.

Jeanne fronce les sourcils, elle demande :

- Je ne comprends pas. C'est le cas pour beaucoup de lois. Et nous avons besoin de toutes ces lois pour vivre. C'est une chose naturelle et juste.

- Des lois sur les actes, répond Tamao. Tuer, voler... bien sûr qu'il faut punir de telles actions. Mais cette loi-ci, c'est une loi sur la pensée. Ils nous est défendu d'aimer notre frère, désormais. Je ne peux m'y résoudre. Aucun roi ne peut dicter leurs pensées à ses sujets.

Jeanne se fait alors suppliante.

- Tamao... Je sens bien que tu as raison. Et en même temps, tu as tort. Tu ne devrais pas. Songe que dans un mois, deux mois, ce sera oublié. Hao, Yoh, et tout cela. Ce n'est qu'un décret de circonstances. Il ne durera pas. Peut-être même qu'il lui accordera bientôt des funérailles... tu te rends compte, le corps de notre frère ! Et puis, ce n'est pas hygiénique. Il le fera. Tu ne peux pas mourir, te sacrifier pour quelque chose d'aussi bête.

- C'est toujours pour des choses bêtes qu'on se sacrifie, rétorque Tamao.

Elle entoure alors son torse de ses bras et plonge son regard dans celui de sa sœur.

- Jeanne, tu auras beau dire, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je m'y refuse. Je ne veux plus en parler. Oublie tout ça. Tu serais impliquée. Marco t'aime, mais il serait capable de te châtier pour ne pas m'avoir dénoncée... car tu ne me dénonceras pas, hein ?

Le regard de Jeanne est suffisamment éloquent. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes. Elle se penche, les verse entre les mains de sa sœur. Elle la serre contre elle.

- Nous ne devons pas nous disputer maintenant, chuchote Jeanne.

- Merci, souffle Tamao.

Sa sœur la serre fort. Elle sent son souffle dans son cou, son cœur qui bat contre le sien. La chaleur de sa peau. Tamao n'a jamais eu l'impression aussi puissante d'être en vie.

- Promets une chose, murmure Jeanne, suppliante.

- Quoi ?

- Attends encore. N'y vas pas tout de suite. Laisse passer un peu de temps.

Tamao pense : c'est le temps de me convaincre, mais elle ne dit rien.

- Laisse-moi du temps, poursuit Jeanne de sa voix étouffée.

Voix à laquelle Tamao n'a jamais pu résister.

- D'accord. J'attends.

Même si elle n'en a pas l'intention, elle donne à Jeanne ce qu'elle veut. Mais elle se dit aussi que, finalement, attendre n'engage à rien. Elle a encore des choses à dire. Elle doit voir Lyserg. Elle peut bien obéir, juste pour l'après-midi. Elle se donne jusqu'au soir. Mais elle ne passera pas la nuit. Ah ça non. Une nuit de plus dans cette chambre suffirait à faire chavirer sa détermination.

Jeanne, heureuse, se relève. Elle prend son visage entre ses mains, comme si elle la découvrait pour la première fois.

- Je dois voir Lyserg, fait Tamao.

Compréhensive, Jeanne la relâche. Elle semble soulagée. Si Tamao veut voir Lyserg, c'est bon signe. S'il y a une personne dans ce palais qui peut la retenir mieux qu'elle, c'est bien lui. Rien ne vous attache à la vie comme l'amour.

- Tu vas lui dire ?

- Non. Je ne veux pas le troubler. Pour nous c'est facile, Marco est notre oncle. Lui, c'est son père.

Facile, Jeanne n'est pas d'accord. C'est facile pour elle, Tamao, toujours en conflit contre Marco. Pour elle, ce n'est qu'une bravade de plus. Pour Jeanne, la préférée, c'est une véritable trahison. Il lui est plus difficile de penser à lui comme à un tyran.

Il vaut mieux que Lyserg ne sache rien. Surtout si elle parvient à raisonner Tamao.

- Tu te souviens, dit Jeanne, de cette ceinture que je ne voulais pas te prêter ?

- Oui, sourit Tamao tristement. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu portais de jolis vêtements.

- C'était parce que j'étais jalouse.

- Jalouse ? De moi ?

- Oui, de toi. J'aurais tant voulu être comme toi. Tu as tant de courage. Moi j'ai de beaux bijoux, de belles ceintures. Attends.

Elle court à sa chambre, revient.

- Tiens. La voici, regarde. Je te la donne.

Et Jeanne lui tend la ceinture de soie et d'argent, brillante, solide, magnifique. Tamao sourit encore, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. Puis elle prend le cadeau, le serre contre son cœur et le met.

- Merci, dit-elle enfin. Je vais la porter aujourd'hui.

C'est comme un petit morceau de l'âme de sa sœur qu'elle noue à sa taille.

Lorsque Jeanne consent enfin à se séparer de Tamao, celle-ci se montre gaie, souriante. Elle veut donner l'illusion que son coup de tête est passé. Qu'elle ne pense plus qu'à son amoureux.

Elle s'engage dans les couloirs. Le cœur lui bat. Lyserg.

Lyserg l'accueille avec son sourire doux et chaud. Dès qu'il la serre contre lui, elle sent sa résolution s'effilocher lentement... comme emportée par le vent. La chambre est sombre, les rideaux sont encore tirés. Elle est toujours dans ses bras qu'il lui manque déjà. Lorsque tout sera fini, ils seront à des années-lumière l'un de l'autre.

- Tu trembles, souffle Lyserg dans son cou.

Il l'embrasse.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es toute blanche.

Son sourire se dessine, elle le sent, contre sa joue.

- Je préfère quand tu rougis.

Il frotte son nez contre son oreille, s'interrompt. Tamao sourit. Il le fait tout le temps et elle déteste. Elle dit toujours que ça lui rappelle un petit chien. C'est une comparaison qu'elle n'aime pas avoir en tête quand elle pense à lui. Et comme de temps en temps, il se rebiffe, ils se sont déjà disputés à ce sujet. C'est tellement idiot. Et ça n'en vaut tellement pas la peine. Aujourd'hui, Tamao pourrait même accepter qu'il lui lèche la figure s'il le voulait.

Elle songe à ce qu'elle perd. Comme auprès de Jeanne, elle trouve que Lyserg porte le parfum de la vie. Et elle le respire, ce parfum, le plus profondément possible. La chaleur le nimbe, elle lui est douce, car Tamao a toujours froid. Lyserg l'embrasse encore. Doucement, hésitant, puis avec un peu plus d'empressement. Tamao pense à tous leurs autres baisers, parfois timides, parfois avides. A leur impatience. A ce frisson qui la prend lorsqu'elle compte les jours qui les sépare de leurs noces. Elle songe qu'elle ne sera jamais sa femme, qu'ils n'auront jamais d'enfants, qu'elle ne connaîtra jamais le bonheur de vivre auprès de lui. Elle aurait bien aimé connaître ça, mais elle n'a pas le temps... pas le temps de rien.

Pourtant, elle songe aussi qu'elle pourrait le séduire, là, tout de suite. Après tout, il pense qu'ils seront mariés un jour. Il se laisserait faire, elle arrive toujours à ses fins avec lui. Elle pourrait le convaincre de l'aimer, ici, dans sa chambre. Le lit est encore défait, ils sont seuls, tout le monde s'en fiche, personne ne le saura. Personne n'aura le temps de s'en choquer. Elle pourrait... Elle est sûre que ce serait bien.

Mais lorsqu'elle sent combien son corps tremble à la simple pression des lèvres du jeune homme contre les siennes, combien ses mains sont douces et son odeur, délicieuse, combien son souffle la trouble, elle se dit que ce serait la pire erreur de la journée. Pire encore que d'accepter ce délai que lui a imposé Jeanne. Elle serait encore plus faible, après. Ce serait reculer encore un peu plus, retarder l'échéance. Faire un nouveau pas vers le renoncement.

Céder à la volupté lui donnerait encore une raison de plus de vivre.

Alors Tamao s'écarte de Lyserg, l'embrasse une dernière fois, longtemps. Puis elle recule, rougissante.

- Je te verrai plus tard.

Il sourit. Il ne se doute de rien. Il vaut mieux ne rien lui dire. Tamao ne veut ni l'impliquer, ni lui empoisonner sa dernière journée. S'il l'aime, il aura bien le temps d'être malheureux quand tout sera fini.

Elle grave une dernière fois ses traits dans sa mémoire, puis s'en va accomplir son destin.

**.**


	3. Créon

**Disclaimer:** _Shaman King_ et ses personnages appartiennent à M. Hiroyuki Takei.

Une scène qui a été difficile à écrire, parce qu'on n'a jamais fini de débattre sur un sujet pareil et qu'on n'est jamais sûr de trouver les bons mots. Enfin moi. Vous verrez que c'est proche d'Anouilh, encore, j'y ai même glissé deux trois "presque citations". Pour Sophocle aussi en fait.

J'ai essayé d'adapter un maximum d'éléments du manga. Et au final je suis assez contente de Marco. Que pensez-vous de lui? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'utiliser, il faudra vous montrer indulgents.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

.

**III**

**Créon**

.

Le roi traverse la cour intérieure, flanquée de colonnes. Ses bottes claquent contre le sol de marbre. De marbre aussi est son visage. L'éclat de ses lunettes voile son regard. Pas un seul cheveu ne vole autour de son front. Son manteau blanc flotte derrière lui. Un revolver repose à sa ceinture, une badine, dans sa main gantée.

Deux hommes de sa garde personnelle le suivent. Bounster, avec sa figure carrée et sa silhouette titanesque, est le garde du corps. Kévin, le visage dissimulé derrière son éternel masque mais l'œil aux aguets, est le tireur d'élite. Pour protéger leur roi, ils donneraient leur vie.

La plupart du temps, ils ne sont là que pour faire joli : l'œil de Marco, acerbe, voit déjà tout.

.

L'emploi du temps du roi est serré, aujourd'hui. Il est agacé. La nuit dernière, il a dormi une paire d'heures, tout au plus, et même s'il dort peu, ça lui en fait toujours deux de moins que d'habitude. Ce n'est vraiment pas le jour où il peut s'occuper de broutilles.

Meene sent bien que son souverain n'est pas dans ses bons jours. Elle le voit à la ride légère qui plisse son front lisse, et que personne, sauf elle, ne sait reconnaître.

Toujours, lorsqu'elle voit Marco, Meene se sent émue, mais toujours elle le cache. Elle sait que si elle le mettait dans l'embarras, il la détesterait. Il la déteste déjà un peu parce qu'à cause d'elle, il enfreint ses sacro-saintes règles de conduite. Parce qu'elle provoque en lui des sentiments inavouables, parce qu'elle est sa souillure, sa blessure secrète. Parce que c'est avec elle qu'il a trahi son épouse, la reine Sati. Et même si cela ne s'est produit qu'une fois, Meene sait que Marco hait la faute, qu'elle soit commise en actes ou en pensées. Résister à une passion coupable n'est pas une preuve d'héroïsme, à ses yeux. Pour lui, la seule et unique sainteté, c'est de ne pas éprouver de passion coupable du tout.

Voilà pourquoi Meene vit dans la crainte et dans la culpabilité. L'homme qu'elle aime la hait, et cela uniquement parce qu'elle existe.

Aussi, elle se refuse à le gêner davantage. Chaque fois qu'elle lui parle, c'est le plus froidement, le plus professionnellement possible.

Aujourd'hui, elle le sait nerveux. Et elle regrette d'avoir à empirer les choses par le message qu'elle lui apporte.

- Mon roi.

Face à Marco, elle fait son salut. Claque des talons. Réglementaire jusqu'au bout des ongles, parce qu'elle est droite et aussi parce que cela plaît au souverain, Meene a les cheveux tirés en arrière. Ses traits sont impassibles, chaque aspect de son corps est soigneusement domestiqué.

- Une affaire urgente, mon roi. Au sujet du cadavre.

Pas besoin de dire de quel cadavre il s'agit. Marco reprend sa marche. Arrivé à sa porte, il congédie Kévin et Bounster. Il prie Meene de l'accompagner dans la salle d'audiences, seule.

- Quelqu'un a enfreint votre loi, annonce alors la jeune femme. Une personne est venue lui rendre un hommage funéraire. Il a été recouvert d'un peu de terre. Pas enterré complètement, mais juste assez pour le cacher à moitié. Il n'y a pas moyen de se tromper. C'est une main humaine qui est responsable de ça. Le corps a aussi été disposé dans la posture royale, son glaive dans la main droite.

Marco, impavide, boit les paroles de Meene sans la regarder. La jeune femme contemple son dos, puis son profil, fébrile, sous ses dehors de soldat fidèle. Elle a perdu l'habitude d'être si près de lui, c'est pour ça qu'elle brûle, pour ça qu'elle tremble, pour ça qu'elle en perd totalement son sang-froid. Elle le voit toujours de loin : au milieu de gens. C'est plus simple.

Ici, ils sont seuls, elle sent son odeur, elle pourrait tendre le bras et le toucher, elle voit ses cernes, ses rides, les veines saillantes sur son front. Elle voit sa fatigue, le poids de sa couronne, mais aussi sa noblesse et sa beauté. Enfin elle, elle trouve. Et fatalement, elle repense à cette unique nuit qui lui a jamais été accordée. Une erreur, a-t-elle dit, un crime, a-t-il corrigé. C'est un miracle qu'il ne l'ait pas congédiée, alors elle n'a pas à se plaindre. Et même si elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que c'est pour se punir lui-même qu'il s'inflige sa présence, lui qui hait tant le désordre, elle n'éprouve que reconnaissance envers lui, et surtout, elle se refuse à espérer quoi que ce soit d'autre de sa part.

Bien sûr, s'il l'avait renvoyée, c'eût été injuste, car c'est lui qui est allé vers elle : elle n'aurait jamais osé. La première faute, c'est donc lui qui l'a commise. Mais il aurait pu ne pas l'assumer: beaucoup ne le font pas. Et lui, qui plus est, est roi. A l'époque, il ne l'était pas encore, mais il était tout de même prince et les princes n'ont que faire des soldats. Ils peuvent en disposer de même que les serviteurs. Hao et Yoh en étaient la preuve. Non, Marco, malgré sa dureté, s'est montré correct envers elle. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être le seul homme du palais à ne l'avoir jamais traitée avec condescendance à cause de son sexe. Marco s'est toujours montré aussi exigeant envers elle qu'envers n'importe quel officier masculin. Jamais il n'a fait mention de sa féminité dans le contexte professionnel. Et ce n'est qu'une des millions de raisons qu'elle a de l'aimer et de le respecter.

Elle ne sait jamais lequel des feux qui l'animent est le plus fort : l'amour ou la ferveur.

Voilà à quoi pense Meene, tandis qu'elle détaille chacune de ses observations matinales, là-bas, auprès de la royale charogne.

.

Son rapport terminé, elle se met au garde à vous, en attente des ordres.

- Retrouvez le responsable et amenez-le ici, ordonne simplement Marco.

Un second pli de contrariété vient d'apparaître sur le front du roi solitaire. En s'inclinant, Meene regrette, un goût amer en bouche, que cette ride soit de son fait.

.

On ne met pas longtemps à lui amener le coupable. La coupable. Prise entre ces hommes comme un moucheron entre les pattes d'une araignée.

Même ainsi, pincée dans le désert à gratter la terre, besogne ignoble pour une femme de son rang, oui, même ainsi, Tamao conserve son air digne et fier. Son regard est plein de morgue, elle ne semble ni honteuse ni contrite, elle n'a pas l'air d'une accusée. Tout au plus semble-t-elle menée par une escorte un peu trop scrupuleuse.

Passée la surprise, Marco éprouve une bouffée d'agacement teintée de lassitude. Il s'y serait presque attendu. Qui d'autre aurait osé le braver ? Personne n'a jamais ouvert la bouche à Thèbes, hormis elle. Les Thébains sont un peuple soumis, respectueux. Mais elle, elle est l'âme de son père, neveu et beau-frère de Marco, l'homme qui a brisé tous les tabous.

Mikihisa, roi après son père, et qui avait épousé sa mère, était maudit. Il commit le parricide, puis l'inceste, et en eut deux fils et deux filles. Découvrant l'horreur de son crime, il brûla entièrement son visage aux flammes vives du temple. Puis, après s'être immolé, il couvrit son visage d'un masque de bois dont il ne se sépara plus jamais et s'en fut courir le monde en compagnie de sa petite dernière, Tamao. Épuisé, malade, à demi-fou, pourchassé par les fantômes de ses remords, Mikihisa finit par s'éteindre misérablement, laissant ainsi sa fille rentrer par ses propres moyens. C'était à peine si on put reconnaître la misérable petite créature chétive et noiraude qui se présenta un matin au palais. Crasseuse, pouilleuse, braillarde, Tamao ne dut son salut qu'à un soldat un peu plus futé que les autres, qui avait reconnu, sous le noir de la boue, le rose de ses cheveux.

Quant à la mère des enfants, la propre sœur de Marco, Keiko, elle mit fin à ses jours dès qu'elle eut découvert l'inceste abominable dont ses quatre enfants avaient été le fruit.

Il y avait quelque chose de pourri en ces enfants, songeait alors Marco, et il le pense toujours. Seule Jeanne lui a toujours paru équilibrée. Seule Jeanne pourrait être sauvée.

On résume une fois de plus la situation à Marco : Tamao a été surprise à couvrir de terre le cadavre de Yoh. En plus de cela, elle n'a pas cherché à s'enfuir. Lorsqu'elle a été découverte, on l'a vue s'agenouiller et prier. Pas pour elle, ça non : la mélopée qu'elle fredonnait quand il l'ont arrêtée, c'était la prière des morts, l'antique chant du dernier voyage. Ensuite, elle s'est laissée emmener sans résister, sans faire d'histoire.

Comme on raconte, la princesse impassible observe Marco. Me défie, pense-t-il, car tout ce qui vient de Tamao ne peut être qu'un défi à ses yeux. Lui aussi l'observe, sans relâche. Il sent que la petite va lui donner du fil à retordre, comme toujours. Et dire qu'il y aurait tant d'affaires plus importantes à traiter !

- Qu'on me laisse seul avec elle, ordonne finalement Marco.

Et la pièce se vide.

- Tu t'es crue maligne ? attaque Marco. Espèce de petite peste. Comme toujours, il fallait que tu désobéisses, hein ? Qu'on te voie, qu'on te remarque, qu'on sache que tu t'opposes toujours à moi ! Je ne peux pas interdire une seule chose sans que tu voles vers elle. Mais tant que c'était sortir le soir, se baigner dans le fleuve, manger entre les repas, ça allait. Mais là, là ! Là, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait, petite dinde ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?

Marco, furieux, s'est approché d'elle et la secoue tel un arbre dont on veut faire tomber les fruits. Tamao continue de le regarder et se laisse faire, molle comme une chiffe.

Devant son peu de réaction, Marco finit par calmer sa colère.

- Imbécile, crache-t-il. Cette fois tu es allée trop loin. Cette fois, ma petite, il va falloir payer à la hauteur de ton crime. Tu es passée à un stade supérieur. Si je te laisse faire, bientôt tu voleras, tu tueras pour le simple plaisir de me défier. Hein ? Il est temps de te calmer une bonne fois pour toute. De te montrer un peu ce qu'on fait des rebelles ici. Je ne te laisserai pas semer la pagaille et la discorde dans mon royaume !

Tamao ne réagit toujours pas. Marco tourne autour comme un lion en cage, incapable d'attraper l'enfant qui le regarde.

Le silence de Tamao l'énerve plus que tout autre chose. Il voudrait la voir contrite, apeurée. Il voudrait qu'elle réalise qu'on n'est plus en train de jouer, que le châtiment va aller plus loin que du pain sec et de l'eau dans sa chambre, aujourd'hui. Il voudrait qu'elle implore, qu'elle pleure comme une gamine. Il voudrait éperdument qu'elle ait agi sans réfléchir, que ce ne soit qu'un caprice de princesse, qu'une fantaisie d'enfant gâtée _encore une fois_. Oui, il prie pour que ce ne soit que ça et qu'elle se mette soudain à pleurnicher et à supplier. Parce que si elle garde le silence, c'est qu'il a eu tort, c'est qu'elle est sérieuse. C'est qu'elle s'oppose à lui non pas en tant qu'adolescente en butte à l'autorité, mais en tant que sujette rebelle. Alors, il sera vraiment obligé de la châtier. Alors, il sera vraiment obligé de la mettre à mort.

- Tu as peut-être pensé que ce serait amusant, poursuit-il, que tu arriverais une fois de plus à me mettre en colère, eh bien, c'est réussi ! Je suis en colère ! Mais là où tu te trompes, petite idiote, c'est que tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement que d'habitude ! Quand une pomme est pourrie, on la jette avant qu'elle ne contamine le panier. Puisque tu ne respectes aucune loi, je te traiterai comme n'importe quel élément nuisible ! Tu vas devoir assumer les conséquences de tes actes. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

Cette fois, il a hurlé. Tamao ferme les yeux sous la puissance de sa voix. Marco est monté à son point d'orgue, elle entend son souffle court ralentir peu à peu. Alors, elle ouvre les yeux et dit :

- Je comprends.

Marco baisse les bras. La douceur de son ton a douché son agacement. Elle comprend. Oui, elle comprend, et son pressentiment était juste. Ce n'est pas un caprice, pas une fantaisie, pas une gaminerie. Ce n'est pas contre lui, parce qu'il est son oncle, parce qu'il a prit la place de son père, de ses frères ou n'importe quelle place qu'elle ne lui reconnaît pas. Ce n'est pas qu'une rebuffade de plus. C'est une révolution.

Elle sait exactement ce qu'elle fait.

.

Marco sent le désespoir l'envahir. Pourtant, il n'a pas tout à fait renoncé. On peut la faire changer d'avis... la faire changer d'avis, oui...

Pourquoi tient-il tant à ce que les choses n'aillent pas jusqu'à l'exécution ? Tamao morte, enfermée, à l'écart, serait un souci de moins. Elle sape son autorité par ses agitations. Or, on ne peut guider un troupeau que s'il n'y a qu'un seul berger, un seul chef. Et il suffit d'un élément perturbateur pour rompre la colonne. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'un homme rigide comme Marco peut bien vouloir sauver dans cette révoltée haute comme trois pommes et maigre comme un clou qu'il a toujours trouvée insupportable ?

Eh bien c'est que Marco est père. Et, révoltée ou non, son fils aime cette fille. Pour quelle raison, ça c'est incompréhensible pour lui, mais il comprend néanmoins ce qui passe dans les yeux de Lyserg lorsqu'il regarde Tamao et que tout semble disparaître autour de lui. Il voit cette flamme, cet absolu, cette étincelle qu'il éprouve lui-même en sa chair lorsqu'il contemple Meene, de loin. Il sait que ce qu'il devrait faire maintenant porterait un coup fatal à son fils.

Ce n'est pas la seule raison : il y a aussi la honte retombant sur sa famille, la peine de Jeanne, de Sati, et peut-être aussi sa propre peine...

Après tout, Tamao l'agace, mais elle reste sa nièce. Son sang.

Si seulement on pouvait l'écraser, la réduire, la mettre dans un coin et qu'elle se tienne tranquille ! Si seulement.

Il ne dit rien, et pourtant, l'œil de Tamao semble lire dans son esprit et le contemple avec pitié.

- Tu ne nies pas, constate Marco.

- Je clamerai haut et fort ce que tu voudras, mon Oncle.

- Tu connaissais la loi.

- Comment ne pas la connaître ? Tu t'es assuré que nul ne puisse l'ignorer.

- Et tu as eu l'audace de la braver en sachant le sort promis.

- Je l'ai fait, mais je n'appellerais pas cela audace.

Son ton est sans colère, sans peur, sans exigence. Il n'y a là nulle violence et pourtant, Marco se sent défié par cette petite voix comme si une armée entière rugissait par sa bouche.

- Si ce n'est pas par audace, ni par caprice, pourquoi avoir commis cette folie ? s'insurge-t-il.

- Parce que je ne trouvais pas juste de laisser pourrir mon frère Yoh dans la plaine, quand Hao recevait tous les honneurs. Parce qu'il n'est pas bon de laisser pourrir un corps, qu'il soit de sang royal ou du peuple. J'ai bravé ta loi, Oncle, parce qu'elle était injuste. Tu es le roi. Le Great Spirit t'obéit. Mais tes lois...

- Le roi, oui, coupe Marco. J'ai tout pouvoir de légiférer. Je puis promulguer les lois qui me semblent utiles. Et c'est pécher contre le Great Spirit, contre la nature entière, que de me résister.

- Faux ! protesta Tamao. Aucun roi ne doit posséder tous les pouvoirs, ou bien il n'est rien d'autre qu'un tyran. Et toi, Oncle, tu n'es qu'un homme, ta loi peut être imparfaite.

- Comment oses-tu ? demande Marco d'une voix sourde, très lente, pleine de menace. Personne ne pense comme toi, dans cette ville. Tu ne fais que troubler l'ordre !

- Beaucoup pensent comme moi, mais ils ont peur de toi ! Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout ou tu seras véritablement un tyran, mon Oncle ! Ta loi est injuste parce qu'elle s'engage sur le domaine des dieux. Tu es roi sur la terre, tu guides les hommes, mais les morts, eux, appartiennent au monde des esprits, au Great Spirit ! Les morts ne sont pas sous ton pouvoir, c'est toi qui es sous le leur : toi, le premier d'entre nous, tu te dois plus que tout autre de les honorer et de les servir. Et tu devrais savoir mieux que personne ce qui arrive à ceux dont les dépouilles ne sont pas respectées.

- Et tu as le toupet de m'apprendre mon métier, en plus ? Moi vivant, aucun fantôme ne viendra hanter cette ville!

- Tu sais qu'il deviendra un esprit errant. Il est mort de la façon la plus brutale possible ! De la main de son propre frère et sans avoir obtenu réparation ! Veux-tu donc que mon frère devienne un jibakurei ? La ville restera propre, sans doute, mais la campagne ? Veux-tu qu'il hante cette plaine et y répande le sang et les cris jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

- Je l'aurais fait enterrer en d'autres circonstances, grince alors le roi en replaçant ses lunettes. Je le sais bien, que crois-tu ? Mais le peuple a besoin d'un symbole. Dès que le cadavre aura disparu, si mauvais esprit il y a, je ferai le nécessaire. Son âme s'en ira aux cieux.

- Ce n'est pas la manière naturelle.

- Nous ne sommes pas des êtres entièrement naturels. Ta nature est bien belle, mais sans l'adapter, l'homme ne peut y vivre.

- Nous ne parlons pas de vie, mais de mort. Tu en reviens toujours à vivre, gouverner... tout cela est bien, mais encore une fois, ta loi pour les vivants méprise les morts. Elle n'est pas juste!

- Mais c'est la loi, réplique Marco, impitoyable.

- La loi, la loi, la loi, s'écrie Tamao. Non ce n'est pas « La Loi » ! La loi, c'est toi ! La loi c'est toi, mon Oncle, et tous ceux qui acceptent de l'appliquer ! C'est toi qui la fais et qui peux aussi la défaire ! La loi n'est pas au-dessus de tout parce qu'elle est la loi ! Il n'y a aucune raison de sacrer une loi issue des hommes ! Les seules lois sacrées, inaliénables, sans compromis, ce sont les lois de la nature. Les lois divines qui font de nous des humains. Les lois qui nous ordonnent de prendre soin de nos morts !

- J'en ai assez entendu, coupe Marco. Tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre, comme toujours.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Tu es un tyran, Tu imposes des lois iniques et tu ne peux les défaire. Tu es encore plus prisonnier que moi. Mais toi, tu te le caches. C'est pire.

Marco ne s'énerve plus.

- Et toi, tu fais face à un mur et pour continuer, tu te tapes la tête dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il casse. Mais ce n'est pas ta tête qui va gagner, Tamao. C'est le mur. Et tu aurais été mieux avisée de le contourner.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, cette métaphore, cingle Tamao. Parle clairement. J'ai trop tapé ma tête contre ce mur.

- Si tu étais venue me voir pour parler de ton frère, nous aurions négocié, explique Marco. Nous aurions pu lui accorder un service funèbre, à l'insu de tous. Il serait resté là pour l'exemple, mais nous, nous lui aurions rendu hommage, discrètement, la nuit, avec quelques gardes choisis, et...

- Non ! hurle Tamao. Non, jamais je n'aurais négocié cela ! C'est encore plus sale ! Non ! Cette fois c'est toi qui ne comprends pas ce que je veux ! Tu ne comprends pas !

- Mais que veux-tu, à la fin ?

- Je veux que ça se sache ! Je ne veux pas d'un enterrement secret, qu'on mente au peuple ! Je veux qu'on enterre mes deux frères honnêtement, sans distinction. Je n'aurais jamais accepté ce secret. Et maintenant, c'est pareil. Je veux que le peuple te voie me mettre à mort pour avoir honoré mon frère et je veux qu'il apprenne par mon exemple à braver les lois injustes. Je veux, comme toi, faire passer un message ! Cela dépasse les funérailles de mon frère, même si c'en est le point de départ ! Ne vois-tu pas ? Depuis que nous parlons, à chaque mot, je suis de plus en plus convaincue que je devais le faire. C'est pour Yoh que je lutte, mais c'est aussi contre toi, Oncle ! Il ne devrait pas y avoir de cadavres pourrissant au pied des murailles de la ville, et on ne devrait pas interdire de leur rendre hommage. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de loi interdisant d'ensevelir les morts, tout comme il ne devrait pas y avoir de mensonge ! Il n'y a personne qui parle contre tes avis dans ce palais : très bien. Les avis contraires viendront d'en bas. Je veux que tout le monde sache ce que j'ai fait en me voyant mourir, je veux qu'il y en ai un, puis deux, puis trois qui se lèvent à ma suite et que tu saches qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour te dire non. Je veux m'opposer à toi, un point c'est tout.

.

Marco la regarde, stupéfait. Puis il dit, très lentement :

- Je ne sais pas d'où tu tires l'audace de me parler ainsi. Toi, une femme.

Tamao défie son regard pour la première fois.

- Une femme, on me l'a souvent dit. Pourquoi ? Encore des lois injustes et arbitraires ! Nous autres femmes nous avons des bouches pour parler, des mains pour travailler, des cœurs pour ressentir et des esprits pour réfléchir. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi personne ne voulait reconnaître notre force, pourquoi personne ne nous écoutait.

- Faibles et folles, voilà ce que vous êtes toutes. Et toi tu n'es que la preuve éclatante qu'il faut prendre garde à vous contrôler.

- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à répondre que des insultes sans motif, c'est que tu ne peux te défendre mieux que ça de ta loi inique. Allons ! Tu ne penses même pas ce que tu dis ! Tu n'as jamais parlé ainsi ! C'est juste que tu n'as rien à répondre !

Alors Marco la frappe au visage d'un revers de badine. La plat du petit fouet claque sèchement contre la joue de Tamao, qui rosit, rosit... Elle se détourne, porte la main à son visage et sent les larmes y couler. Mais elle se redresse, malgré le feu de sa joue et l'eau dans ses yeux.

- Tu peux me battre et me torturer, articule-t-elle en maîtrisant ses sanglots. Si tu le fais, j'obéirai. Mais dès que tu arrêteras, dès que la souffrance aura cessé, je recommencerai.

Et, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, cette petite voix tremblante, ce timbre d'enfant qui vient de recevoir sa fessée, convainc Marco qu'aucune raison ne viendra à bout de sa détermination.

.

- Alors, fait-il sombrement. Tu as bien réfléchi. Tu penses que la mort, la souffrance, c'est un juste sort pour toi ?

- Si tu ne me fais pas mourir, Oncle, tu perds la face, répond Tamao plus doucement. Mais moi, si je ne meurs pas, j'ai perdu aussi.

Marco réfléchit. Cela dépasse Lyserg, sa famille, tout le reste, comme elle l'a dit. C'est son pouvoir qui est en jeu. S'il accorde grâce à Tamao, il tue sa révolte. Mais tout le monde dira que c'est parce qu'elle est de son sang, une princesse, la fiancée de son fils. Tout le monde se moquera et, peu à peu, c'est son autorité qu'on remettra en cause. Mais s'il la tue, il lui donnera raison. Il sera un tyran. Marco est sensible à ses arguments. Sa politique, ses manœuvres, tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est pour le maintien de l'ordre en ville, mais il a conscience de braver son rôle de roi. Il sent qu'il se trouve à la limite, au point de non-retour. Alors, que choisir ?

- Écoute-moi bien une dernière fois, Tamao. Ensuite, tu me diras si cela vaut toujours la peine de mourir pour ce cadavre. Tu as pris parti, mais tu ne sais pas tout. L'histoire n'est pas aussi belle que tu le croies. Tu es idéaliste : c'est de ton âge. Mais sais-tu bien qui est ce frère que tu défends au péril de ta vie ? On croit que j'ai accordé repos et honneurs au plus méchant des deux frères et ce n'est pas faux. Hao était un mauvais sujet et un mauvais roi. Sa prise de pouvoir n'était pas légitime et sa loi n'aurait pas été juste. Mais Yoh, aurait-il été meilleur ?

- Tais-toi, je ne t'entends pas, crache Tamao. Après lui avoir refusé sa tombe, tu insultes sa mémoire. Comment oses-tu, Oncle ? Yoh n'a jamais eu ce qui lui était dû ! Sa couronne, son trône, son épouse, même, que Hao lui a volé ! Et tu voudrais lui ravir aussi sa probité, son doux souvenir dans ma mémoire de sœur ? Moi, la seule personne qui ait eu le courage de lui rendre hommage ? C'est ignoble, je ne veux pas t'écouter.

- Mais tu m'écouteras, martèle Marco. Comme je t'ai, moi, écoutée, alors que ce que tu disais me paraissait détestable. Écoute, si tu ne veux pas contredire tes principes de justice ! Ton frère Yoh n'était pas corrompu comme ton frère, mais c'était un joyeux imbécile. Ne frémis pas. Je l'aimais comme mon propre fils, tu ne peux nier cela, je l'aimais ! Il était doux et tendre. Un enfant adorable et un roi désastreux ! Peux-tu imaginer les ravages qu'aurait causés sa royauté ? Il était faible, paresseux, plein de courage, mais incapable de se mettre à l'ouvrage. Il était velléitaire et procrastinateur. Il ne faisait jamais les choses qu'il devait faire et il persistait à dire : « Tout ira bien ! » Ha ! L'idiot ! Il était tout aussi idéaliste que toi, à faire confiance à tout le monde, à manger avec les mendiants, les voyous, les brutes ! Il pardonnait tout, accordait sa confiance à tout le monde. Il ne voyait que le bien autour de lui, jamais le mal, pas même chez son propre frère ! Lorsque Anna l'a quitté parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de son inaction, il a été chez Hao et il leur a souhaité d'être heureux ! Les dieux savent que je l'aimais mais t'imagines-tu ce qu'aurais fait cet homme, à la tête d'un royaume ? Grugé par certains, méprisé par d'autres, plaint par tous ! Tamao, Yoh était un pauvre fou. Et Hao, l'était aussi, fou, mais d'un autre genre. Hao était cruel et haïssait le peuple. Il n'aimait que l'élite, ceux qui lui ressemblaient. Sais-tu ce qu'il voulait faire ? Son royaume aurait été celui de l'inégalité et de l'injustice. Seuls quelques uns y auraient eu une place. Il était orgueilleux, fier, sans remords. Ce discours que j'ai prononcé sur sa tombe... j'en ai vomi de rage après l'avoir prononcé. Voilà tes frères, Tamao. Ils ne seraient pas restés rois longtemps. Et moi, j'ai mes défauts, mais je fais ce qu'i faire pour protéger mon peuple. Je veux bien me salir les mains pour cela. Pour que tous ces petits ingrats qui pensent comme toi que je suis un monstre sans coeur puissent vivre en paix. Or, aucun peuple ne saurait être en paix si l'ordre ne règne pas. Voilà. Sachant cela, as-tu toujours envie de mourir pour le cadavre de ton frère ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne t'ont jamais considérée. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne méritaient que tu meures pour eux. Alors, es-tu bien sûre de ton choix ?

.

Tamao a écouté cette diatribe en s'assombrissant à chaque mot. Marco l'observe, derrière ses lunettes. Il l'a vue se décomposer de minute en minute. Il sent qu'il a fait plus par sa douceur et ses confidences qu'il n'aurait pu le faire en la brutalisant. Tamao, tel un cheval rétif, aurait résisté farouchement à toute violence. Mais le calme et la patience en viennent plus facilement à bout.

- Tout cela m'attriste, répond-elle enfin, mais cela ne leur enlève en rien le droit d'être enterrés. Il ne nous appartient plus de les juger, désormais.

Alors Marco se sent vaincu. Il baisse les bras et la regarde, encore, une dernière fois.

- Un mot encore, fait-il. Si Yoh avait gagné et que, devenu roi, il avait laissé le royaume péricliter par sa paresse ? Et si Hao avait gagné, et qu'il avait fondé son royaume des shamans, donné les privilèges aux uns et autres, l'esclavage, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

- Si Yoh avait été ce que tu dis, répond Tamao, je me tiendrais face à lui comme maintenant, avec toi, pour lui tenir tête. Si Hao avait été ce que tu dis, j'aurais agi de même. Ou peut-être que je l'aurais tué et que je l'aurais enterré ensuite.

.

Pendant un long moment de silence, ils s'observent. Ils ont bougé quelquefois pendant cet échange. Mais à présent ils se retrouvent exactement au même endroit et dans la même posture qu'au début de leur débat. Rien n'a bougé, rien n'a changé. Marco n'hésite plus.

Il sera tyran jusqu'au bout.

Il appelle ses gardes.

.


	4. Hémon

**Disclaimer: **Que dire à part que Shaman King appartient toujours à Hiroyuki Takei?

Lyserg est sans doute l'un des personnages que je me suis le moins approprié avec Rakist. Même Sati me semble plus "travaillée". Voilà donc l'acte IV, où cette fois, je me sens plus proche de Sophocle.

* * *

**IV**

**Hémon**

.

Comme tout le monde au palais, Lyserg a appris la nouvelle : Tamao a été arrêtée.

Son père n'a pas eu le temps de le prévenir que déjà la rumeur, l'odieuse rumeur, est parvenue à ses oreilles. Il ne voulait pas la croire, il a presque frappé le garde qui la lui a dite. Puis il s'est précipité chez les princesses, où il n'a trouvé que Jeanne, en larmes.

Alors, il n'a plus nié l'évidence.

.

A présent, il se rend chez son père.

Sa colère grandit à chaque pas. Son père. Son père qui, non content d'avoir fait arrêter sa fiancée, de l'avoir condamnée à un sort terrible, n'a pas eu le premier réflexe, ou le courage, de venir le lui annoncer en personne.

Lyserg est beau. Ses yeux verts sont doux et puissants à la fois. Il est impeccable dans son uniforme de cavalerie, le sabre au côté, les bottes, les gants. Un vrai chevalier. Un vrai romantique.

Comme tous les jeunes hommes d'arme, il est impétueux, plein de fougue et de passion. Et son cœur est grand, si grand, si plein de Tamao. Lyserg est un enfant. Encore. Il ne peut pas croire, lui, fils de roi, que le malheur puisse le frapper aussi durement.

.

Marco est seul lorsqu'il arrive. Assis sur son trône, le buste droit, mais la jambe repliée, la tête entre ses mains.

- Mon père, s'annonce Lyserg.

Et Marco redresse la tête, résigné.

- Tamao a enfreint ma loi, soupire-t-il. Je sais ce que tu viens me dire et c'est inutile. Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

Lyserg serre les poings.

- Elle t'a bravé.

- Oui.

- Elle a été enterrer Yoh ?

- Oui.

- Elle a refusé de se rétracter ?

- Oui.

- Et tu vas l'exécuter pour cela ?

- Oui.

Lyserg bouillonne mais Marco le retient :

- Ne me dis pas que tu pensais que je l'épargnerais parce qu'elle est ma nièce et ta future épouse ? Oh j'y ai pensé, tu sais. Mais ma loi prescrivait que tout rebelle serait mis à mort. Et je ne peux faire d'exception pour personne. Surtout pas pour une princesse. La loi est d'abord faite pour les fils et filles de rois. Si nous ne nous y soumettons pas, qui le fera ?

- Père, répliqua Lyserg. Tu raisonnes en politicien. Tu as raison et tu as tort. Reviens sur tes ordres, je t'en supplie.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu peux tout !

- Non, pas cela.

- Mais alors, s'écrie le fils indigné. Tu n'es pas roi ! Tu n'es rien qu'un esclave de tes propres lois ! Tu es... non ! Tu ne peux pas être le tyran qu'elle disait ! Tu ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois cet homme-là ! Tu es mon père et je t'aime.

- Si cela est vrai, pourquoi te rebelles-tu à ton tour ? soupire Marco.

- Justement parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas te voir te tromper si lourdement ! Père, remets-la en liberté ! Tu le peux ! Tu es bon, je le sais !

- Et toi tu es jeune, répond sombrement Marco. Jeune et amoureux, ce qui fais de toi un homme doublement stupide. Ta demande n'est pas acceptable, parce qu'elle n'est pas dictée par la raison. Elle vient de ton cœur qui a peur de la perdre. Elle vient de ce sentiment dérisoire que tu lui portes qui annihile tout ordre et toute pensée. Tu ne viens pas plaider contre la tyrannie ! Tu viens simplement défendre ta donzelle ! Je suis esclave, disais-tu, esclave de mes lois ? Mais toi, imbécile, tu es esclave de tes passions ! Va te ridiculiser ailleurs que sous mes yeux ! Il me répugne de voir mon propre fils et héritier se laisser entortiller par d'aussi basses raisons !

Sa voix a peu à peu monté en puissance jusqu'à se terminer en hurlement. Un silence passe, lorsqu'il cesse.

- M'as-tu suffisamment insulté ? demande alors froidement Lyserg.

- M'as-tu suffisamment défié ? répond Marco.

- N'attends pas de moi que je renonce sous des cris et des injures. Oui, j'aime Tamao et j'en suis fier. Il n'y a nulle honte à cela. Aimer est humain. Ose dire que tu ne connais pas l'amour !

- Je le connais et parce que je connais, je m'en méfie, rétorque Marco. Il faut être fou pour s'y fier. Soit raisonnable et oublie cette femme. Tu en trouveras une autre, plus douce, plus sage.

- Ah ! ricane Lyserg. Comme c'est facile pour toi !

- Facile ? s'insurge Marco. Facile ? Que sais-tu de mes sentiments ? Je n'ai jamais cédé à l'amour et j'en ai souffert mille morts, mais je me serais au moins épargné la honte de me vautrer dedans comme tu le fais !

Marco en a trop dit mais sa rage l'emporte. Il ne s'écoute plus. Piégé par ses passions, lui aussi. Quoi qu'il en dise.

Face à la rage de son père, Lyserg ne comprend pas. Il ne sait pas. Heureusement. Il préfère ne pas comprendre. Ce n'est pas le sujet qui le préoccupe le plus.

- Père, reprend-il, je ne te parle pas comme un fils le devrait, je le sais. Mais puisque tu as fait condamner la seule personne qui osait te contredire, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Ne crois-tu pas ? Si Hao ou Yoh avaient gardé leur trône, ne penses-tu pas qu'il aurait fallu auprès d'eux quelqu'un qui sache leur dire quand ils se seraient trompés, quand ils auraient fait fausse route ? Tu aurais sûrement été cet homme-là et le royaume ne s'en serait que mieux porté ! Mais à présent, c'est toi qui es à leur place et c'est toi qui refuses d'entendre raison. C'est toi qui te comportes en homme injuste, car tu n'acceptes pas d'avoir tort ! Être roi ne fait pas de toi un dieu, Père ! Tu peux encore te tromper ! Je t'assure que ce n'est pas seulement l'amour qui parle par ma bouche, mais aussi la justice ! Tu ne peux pas punir de mort tous ceux qui ne pensent pas comme toi ! Tu es toujours un homme, malgré ta couronne. Reviens sur tes ordres. Il n'est pas honteux pour un roi d'admettre ses erreurs.

Marco regarde alors Lyserg. Ses yeux bleus lisent l'espoir qui implore dans ceux de son fils.

- Tes arguments seraient valables si _j'étais_ dans mon tort, décrète-t-il. Elle mourra.

Ces derniers mots résonnent comme le tocsin aux oreilles de Lyserg. Ils tombent sur son crâne tels deux pierres et le meurtrissent jusqu'au fond de l'âme.

Marco est aussi inflexible que Tamao.

.

Lyserg ne sait plus que dire. Il va battre en retraite, horrifié, quand soudain on arrive.

C'est Jeanne.

Hors d'elle, elle supplie.

- Mon Oncle ! s'écrie-t-elle. Laissez-la vivre, je vous en prie !

- Et voilà l'autre, maintenant, soupire Marco.

Lyserg entend des pas résonner sur les dalles. Les pas des gardes. Il voit Kévin et Bounster arriver, derrière Meene. Son cœur se désagrège car, même s'il ne la voit pas, il sait qui se tient entre eux. Il prend Jeanne par les épaules et la soutient.

Tamao, environnée de soldats, entre.

- Non... fait Jeanne. Non, non, non, non...

- Il est l'heure, lance Marco. Le crime sera puni comme il se doit par la mort de l'accusée. Tu vas être conduite sur la colline où repose ton frère Hao. Tu seras emmurée vive dans sa tombe et tu auras tout loisir de le prier de te pardonner l'affront que tu lui as fait en obligeant son ennemi.

La sentence est abominable. Lyserg sent ses jambes se dérober, Jeanne de même. Ils se cramponnent l'un à l'autre.

- Père, supplie Lyserg une dernière fois.

- Mon Oncle, souffle Jeanne.

Et Tamao ne dit rien. Elle ne les regarde même pas.

- Laissez-moi mourir avec elle, supplie Jeanne en échappant aux bras de Lyserg. Moi aussi j'ai voulu désobéir ! Moi aussi j'ai voulu enterrer Yoh ! J'ai détesté Hao de toute mon âme et j'ai tourné toutes mes pensées contre votre loi ! Je vous ai défié en pensée, en volonté, et je l'aurais fait par mes actions ! Faites-moi donc mourir avec elle !

Et Jeanne se jette aux genoux de Marco, suppliante.

C'est alors que Tamao prend la parole.

- Relève-toi, Jeanne, ordonne-t-elle glaciale. Tu as refusé de me suivre. Tu es restée à l'abri et tu n'as pas voulu aller jusqu'au bout. Tu as eu peur et tu t'es terrée chez toi comme un lapin ! Tu as choisi de vivre, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me voler ma mort !

- Mais Tamao... sanglote Jeanne.

- Cesse de pleurer. Il fallait venir avec moi et subir ce que j'ai subi ! Être arrêtée, interrogée, enfermée. Avoir senti tous les regards couler sur toi comme des traînées de suie. Tu n'as pas voulu payer le prix qu'il fallait, tu ne peux plus avoir le beau rôle, maintenant ! Assume tes choix ! Ou je te détesterai. Je ne veux pas partir en sachant ma sœur versatile en plus d'être lâche ! Tu as choisi la vie, tu verras qu'il faut du courage pour vivre, autant que pour mourir !

Tamao est terrible. Ses yeux étincellent, sa voix est ferme. Elle brille de mille feux et son amant la contemple, émerveillé. Jeanne baisse la tête et continue de pleurer en silence. Marco n'a rien dit, il regarde Tamao et cache le regret de ses yeux derrière la façade austère de ses lunettes. Quelle prodigieuse femme elle aurait fait si elle avait su consacrer sa force à d'autres buts !

Tout le monde, dans la salle, regarde la coupable avec la même admiration.

Puis soudain, Jeanne lève la tête. Elle ne pleure plus.

- Demain, dit-elle, j'irai.

- Alors tu mourras demain, petite tête, conclut Marco derrière elle, car il n'y croit guère. En attendant, écarte-toi.

Jeanne obéit, passe Tamao, qui lui sourit tristement. Les deux sœurs sont réconciliées.

Le dernier regard de Tamao, étourdissant de tendresse, est pour Lyserg.

.

Le bruit des gardes s'éloigne. Le silence de la salle n'est plus entrecoupé que par les clameurs de la foule, qu'on entend au-dehors.

- Nous devons y aller, déclare Marco. Je veux que tous sachent comment on punit le crime d'une princesse. La faute a été commise en toute impudence, le châtiment sera public. Vous serez tous présents, ou vous m'en répondrez.

Jeanne, en silence, fixe le sol.

Lyserg regarde son père et la colère enfle dans son regard. La colère et la révolte.

- Je n'irai pas assister à son supplice, rétorque-t-il. C'est la dernière fois que je me tiens devant vous.

Le vouvoiement meurtrit son père, qui n'en montre rien. Comme toujours.

- Et que vas-tu faire ? raille le roi. Fuir ? Organiser une rébellion ?

- J'épouserai Tamao.

- Pas vivante.

- Je la suivrai aux enfers.

Et il se détourne.

- Lyserg ! hurle Marco.

Mais Lyserg est parti.

Il ne le fera pas, pense Marco. Il ne le fera jamais. Il aime trop la vie.

.

Le cortège se prépare, Tamao attend.

Le roi arrive, avec sa suite. La reine Sati est là, qui pleure. La reine est belle, avec ses longs cheveux, ses draperies, son visage si doux, qui jamais ne se tord, même lorsqu'elle verse des larmes. Sa couronne paraît trop lourde pour sa tête.

Tamao regrette de n'avoir pas dit adieu à sa tante qu'elle aime.

En chemin, Sati a supplié Marco de renoncer. En vain. Marco s'est fermé, son cœur d'airain est devenu plus dur encore que n'importe quel métal. Aucune supplique de son épouse n'a su accorder la moindre faveur à Tamao.

On prépare la condamnée. On la fait descendre dans le trou.

Le silence de la foule est celui d'une tombe.

Marco se tient droit, mais il est toujours furieux.

Malgré ses ordres, ni Lyserg ni Jeanne ne sont là.

Il se redresse, pense à ce qu'il fait pour l'instant : il fait exécuter une fille de roi. Malgré son impudence, il se doit de la traiter avec honneur, il se doit d'être solennel. Il pensera après au châtiment qu'il réservera aux deux rebelles.

Tamao descend dans la tombe après un ultime regard au ciel. Lorsqu'elle disparaît, le peuple crie. Marco songe à ce qu'elle a dit, à ce qu'a dit son fils, et il se demande s'il n'aurait pas dû...

Cette pensée est odieuse : il la chasse bien vite.

La cérémonie est terminée. Tamao est toujours vivante dans sa tombe, mais elle n'est déjà plus de ce monde. Elle appartient aux morts, à celui qu'elle est descendue rejoindre. Marco vient de la marier de force à son frère. Quand on connaît l'histoire familiale, quelle ironie !

Le peuple n'ose plus pleurer. Tamao ne fait plus partie des vivants. Son esprit est comme décédé et, faute d'eau et de nourriture, dans huit jours, ce sera au tour de son corps.

.

Marco repart au palais le premier. Sati, en larmes, s'est couverte d'un voile et s'en est allée, très digne. Le roi se dit qu'il ira la voir après. Car d'abord, il doit punir son fils.

Sa nièce, encore, il peut lui faire grâce. Marco connaît la force des femmes de sa famille, mais le peuple croit en leur faiblesse : il pardonne tout aux filles, puisqu'il les méprise. Mais Lyserg est un homme, un prince, il sera roi après lui : refuser d'obéir et ne point paraître à l'exécution est inexcusable.

.

Marco revient à la salle du trône. Là, il voit...

- Mon roi, murmure Meene.

- Que fais-tu là ? se braque Marco.

- Je suis venue... commence Meene avec espoir.

- Tu es venue me raisonner, toi aussi ? Combattre ma volonté, te rebeller ? N'y a-t-il pas une seule âme qui me soit fidèle dans ce pays ?

- Je vous suis fidèle, supplie la jeune femme en s'approchant. C'est pourquoi je...

- Arrière, s'écrie Marco.

Et Meene s'arrête.

Le roi s'avance alors vers elle, prend son visage entre ses mains, aux tempes, et serre.

Si fort qu'elle en a les larmes aux yeux.

- Un seul mot, un seul geste, prévient-il, et tu finiras tes jours dans les fers. Les autres n'avaient pas à parler : toi, encore moins.

Meene souffre mais hoche la tête. Alors Marco s'en désintéresse. En secret, il brûle, mais il refuse de la regarder davantage. Il sait qu'elle pourrait le convaincre, là où tout le monde a échoué.

Par chance, ou par malchance, pour lui, on annonce Rakist.

Meene tente un dernier geste que Marco ignore.

- Faites-le entrer, ordonne le roi.

Et Meene, vaincue, se retire pour toujours.

.

Rakist est vieux. Un devin, complice et conseiller de Marco. Il a prédit l'infortune de Mikihisa et de Keiko, la mort de Yoh et d'Hao. Il vient à présent accomplir son dernier ouvrage.

- Que veux-tu ? demande le roi.

- Te sauver, répond Rakist.

- Encore ? s'insurge Marco.

- Écoute, ô roi. Tu sais que mes oracles ne mentent jamais.

- Silence.

- Tu t'entêtes, tu vas trop loin. Et ce n'est que par orgueil, pour avoir raison. Écoute et rebrousse chemin. Ou tu vas perdre tout ce que tu aimes.

- Silence, vieux fou !

Marco voit Sati entrer, toute en voile et en larmes.

- Allez-vous tous cesser de me harceler ! rugit le roi.

Son épouse et le devin se regardent. Marco semble devenu fou. Il se cramponne à son idée comme à une planche sur la mer. Ses cheveux sont en désordre, ses yeux sont injectés de sang, son visage est rouge : jamais on ne l'a vu dans un tel transport, jamais on ne l'a vu perdre à ce point le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Mon roi, reprend Rakist, tu dois libérer la femme que tu as châtiée : si Tamao meurt, ce sera la ruine de ta maison.

- Mais qui êtes-vous tous pour me dicter ma conduite ! hurle Marco. Je suis le roi ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier !

- Tout homme qui éprouve le besoin de crier « je suis le roi », souffle Sati dure comme la pierre, n'en est pas vraiment un.

Suffoqué, Marco semble sur le point de se jeter sur elle. Mais la dignité de son épouse essouffle sa colère. Il se reprend peu à peu. Il se reprend.

Il réalise où il est tombé. Combien il a perdu les rênes de sa colère. Il réalise qu'il s'est comporté comme un dément. Comme un enfant. Comme Hao lorsqu'on lui disait non.

Horrifié, il détourne le regard, reprend son souffle.

Des images passent dans sa tête. Du feu, du sang, du désespoir.

Je n'étais pas comme ça avant de devenir roi, pense Marco. Que m'est-il arrivé ?

Quand ils voient le monarque fixer ainsi le sol impeccable, réfléchir à toute vitesse, Rakist et Sati échangent un regard et baissent leur garde.

- Tu dois songer à ton fils, ô mon roi, poursuit le devin. Tu lui as pris son épouse mais tu lui as offert, jadis, le moyen de la retrouver... prend garde, tu seras doublement responsable de ce qui arrivera.

A ces mots, Marco regarde Sati. Il regarde dehors.

Puis il sort comme un fou.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'écrie Sati, terrifiée par un pressentiment. Que lui a-t-il donné ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Au tombeau, répond Rakist. Vite !

.

Sati court derrière son époux. Sur leur passage, les gens se retournent, inquiets, stupéfaits. Ont-ils bien vu ? Était-ce le roi qui courrait ainsi, talonné par sa femme et par le vieux Rakist ? Comment ? _Le roi ? _

C'est ainsi que les rumeurs se répandent.

.

Sati court toujours. On atteint le tombeau. Marco y a placé deux de ses gardes, John et Pof. Ils doivent le surveiller jour et nuit, empêcher quiconque de s'approcher et prévenir leur souverain lorsque la princesse prisonnière aura expiré.

- Ouvrez ! hurle le roi. Descellez le caveau. Ouvrez !

On obéit. Pendant ce temps, Sati et Rakist arrivent, à bout de souffle.

Attente infernale, angoissante. La chaleur est épouvantable.

- Que se passe-t-il ? hurle Sati.

Et en réalité, elle sait, mais elle a besoin qu'on le lui confirme.

Marco ne répond pas. Ni Rakist.

- Répondez ! supplie la reine.

- Silence ! hurle Marco.

Un coup de feu retentit.

Au même moment, la pierre cède.

On ouvre : Marco se jette à l'intérieur, les autres se penchent.

Tamao est bien là mais son corps flotte : elle s'est pendue à l'aide de sa ceinture. Sur son visage, un sourire de défi. Ou une grimace de souffrance, impossible de savoir.

A ses pieds, deux corps.

Le premier, c'est celui de Lucky, le garde que Marco avait chargé de préparer la tombe pour l'arrivée de Tamao. Le deuxième, c'est le corps de l'homme qui l'a tué pour pouvoir entrer dans le sépulcre avant l'exécution.

C'est celui de Lyserg, encore debout, et qui enserre d'un bras les jambes de sa fiancée en une ultime étreinte, le regard éteint.

Dans son autre main, encore serrée, brille une crosse d'argent. C'est un revolver minuscule qui lui a servi à se tuer : un joujou, à peine. Un atroce symbole. Un abominable défi.

C'est la première arme que son père lui ait offerte.

.

Alors Marco hurle. Sati hurle. Leurs cris et leur souffrance se perdent dans le vent qui les porte jusqu'à la ville. Nul ne peut ignorer ce qui s'est passé : jusqu'au bout, cette histoire de famille aura été publique, tragique, théâtrale.

En silence, Rakist recule. Il se hait depuis toujours pour ce qu'il annonce et qui se réalise. Il a toujours parlé : parfois, on l'écoute, parfois non.

Face à cette scène, il n'a plus de mots.

.


	5. Ismène

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King appartient toujours à Hiroyuki Takei.

Cinquième et ultime acte de cette petite histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu! Même si c'est triste. Même si on connaît la fin avant même de rentrer dedans. Et même si c'est l'hécatombe...

* * *

**V**

**Ismène**

Jeanne, depuis sa chambre, a tout vu. Elle sait.

Elle a su quand sa sœur a été arrêtée. Elle a su quand Marco a frappé du poing dans la pierre. Elle a su quand on a emmené Tamao au supplice, elle a entendu les pioches creuser tout le jour et sceller son tombeau. Elle a su aussi que Meene, l'une des gardes, avait déserté et qu'elle s'était enfuie dans le désert. Pour y mourir, sans doute, car on ne survit pas au désert. Enfin, elle a entendu la rumeur, elle a su qu'on avait ouvert le caveau et trouvé sa sœur pendue à sa propre ceinture. La ceinture qu'elle lui avait offerte, de perles et de fils d'argent, toute scintillante sous la lune. Elle a entendu la déflagration du pistolet. Elle a pratiquement senti la balle se ficher dans sa propre tête et elle a su que Lyserg n'était plus de ce monde. Enfin, elle a entendu le hurlement de douleur de Marco.

Un autre malheur vient de s'abattre sur eux. Car Sati, découvrant le corps de son fils, s'est jetée sur son mari et l'a frappé, frappé, frappé, jusqu'à en devenir folle. Elle est partie en courant et, déjà, on entend les pleurs et les imprécations de ses femmes : Jeanne ne sait pas encore comment, mais elle ne doute pas, comme tout le monde, à présent, que Sati vient de rejoindre son fils.

A cet instant, elle a décidé qu'elle ne pleurerait plus de la journée. Elle a versé ses dernières larmes lorsque les coups de pioches se sont arrêtés et qu'elle a compris que sa sœur était morte.

Elle sait que tout est de sa faute, du moins, elle le croit. Car si elle avait soutenu Tamao, Marco aurait-il eu le courage de la mettre à mort ? Elle revoit sa sœur, elle entend de nouveau ses paroles, son mépris pour sa dernière lâcheté. Si elle avait moins aimé la vie, si elle n'avait pas été couarde, elle aurait pu convaincre son oncle. Elle était sa préférée, elle le savait. Marco n'aimait pas ce regard doux et perçant que Tamao avait : il disait que l'insolence s'y lisait, qu'elle avait toujours l'air d'accuser quelqu'un. Et pourtant, il l'avait donnée à son fils en mariage... Elle, Tamao, l'insolente, la courageuse, et pas Jeanne, l'effarouchée, qui n'a jamais osé le tutoyer, sa préférée.

Jeanne se répète et se répète encore que si elle avait été avec eux, Lyserg et Tamao seraient encore en vie.

Elle songe que le mal n'est possible que parce que des gens comme elle existent, et ne font rien. Elle songe que c'est le moment pour elle d'entrer en scène et de jouer son rôle.

Le mal était dans ce palais, sur cette famille, mais elle l'a laissé croître. En cela, elle est aussi coupable que Marco.

L'heure est venue pour elle d'apprendre à se sacrifier.

.

Marco lui tourne le dos quand elle entre dans la salle du trône. Les épaules crispées, le roi ne parvient plus à pleurer. Il reste ainsi prostré et ne réagit même pas lorsque Jeanne lui parle.

Enfin il se retourne pour croiser le regard de la jeune fille en robe blanche.

Elle est si belle. L'été, sur sa figure pâle, se dessine déjà. Elle se tient droite, devant lui, une main dans son dos. Elle s'approche. Si Marco n'avait pas congédié ses gardes, l'un d'entre eux pourrait voir ce que tient Jeanne et il en irait autrement. Mais les gardes ne sont pas là et, voyant cet homme fatigué, consumé de pleurs, brisé par la force d'une seule résistance, Jeanne sait qu'il est temps d'en finir.

Elle plonge le poignard droit dans son cœur. Le tire et le replonge encore. Encore. Encore. Elle frappe sa poitrine et y creuse des trous rouges, jusqu'à ce que le sang poisseux sur ses mains lui fasse lâcher le manche. Alors, elle recule et contemple son œuvre.

Le regard bleu de Marco ne montre aucune surprise. Savait-il ou est-il mort avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait ?

Le sang s'égoutte sur le sol, sur les marches, sur le manteau blanc de Marco. Lentement, le corps du roi glisse et s'affaisse, au pied de l'escalier, joue contre terre. Dans sa chute, le poignard teinte, les lunettes se brisent.

Du verre, de l'acier, du sang.

Jeanne ne lui accorde plus un seul regard. Les yeux tournés vers le ciel, elle monte une à une les marches et s'assied sur le trône.

.

Le sang de Marco macule le marbre, souille sa robe. Une trace rouge marque son visage d'albâtre. Son profil est droit, son port, royal. Toute joie a quitté ses yeux qui, désormais, portent la couleur accusatrice du sang.

Longtemps elle régnera, car telle est sa punition. A celle qui a refusé le combat échoie la vie : sa peine est de rester, les mains rougies, encombrées du sceptre, et d'attendre la mort en ces temps de paix, avec pour seule compagnie le souvenir de tous ceux à qui elle a survécu.

Parfois, une larme rosée coule sur sa joue.

Cette orgueilleuse d'amour qu'on nommait autrefois « la Vierge de Fer », on l'appelle à présent « la Vierge qui pleure ».

.

* * *

_FIN de ce chapitre dédié à Ismène et de l'histoire. C'est la petite entorse aux tragédies qui se terminent sur la mort d'Antigone, d'Hémon et d'Eurydice. Chez Sophocle, comme chez Anouilh, c'est Créon qui est puni de cette manière, et doit survivre à tous ceux qu'il a aimé. Mais j'ai choisi de donner ce rôle à Ismène-Jeanne, d'en faire une sorte de successeur de Tamao, surtout que ça fait le lien entre la Jeanne toute douce de cette histoire et la Jeanne fanatique, chef des X-Laws du début du manga._

_Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à m'approprier le mythe ou les personnages. Mais en tout cas, je suis contente de l'adaptation avec les divers éléments du manga. Je trouvais que ça passait bien. Et vous? _


End file.
